


What I really want to say these days

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, The situation of GO fandom in simplified Chinese, reality sick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 本文提及的数据均与实际AO3数据无关。可同时代入原作版/kdkw版，广播剧版，Amazon prime剧版没有明显性格塑造倾向我知道写了这个绝对会有一群人来怼我，没有一个人会开心；但是就我于2019年末知道的，真的还挺让我伤心。本文初发表于2020年1月10日，描述现象侧重于2019年12月初至2020年1月初。文章发布后不久许是期末修罗场已过，圈内情况已有变化，逐现正常化趋势。后进来评论的请注意时间节点。我话先放在这里。如果您是一位一定要分个是非黑白输赢优劣并且以热度为唯一标准的读者，请不要看下去了，因为这只会让您感到不满，并且擅自误解我想要表达的东西，然后揪着lofter某私人整理的榜单来和我杠，请先去LOFTER看一下评论区就明白了。请对上述文字确认无误后再进行阅读。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	What I really want to say these days

**Author's Note:**

> 本文提及的数据均与实际AO3数据无关。  
可同时代入原作版/kdkw版，广播剧版，Amazon prime剧版  
没有明显性格塑造倾向  
我知道写了这个绝对会有一群人来怼我，没有一个人会开心；但是就我于2019年末知道的，真的还挺让我伤心。  
本文初发表于2020年1月10日，描述现象侧重于2019年12月初至2020年1月初。文章发布后不久许是期末修罗场已过，圈内情况已有变化，逐现正常化趋势。后进来评论的请注意时间节点。  
我话先放在这里。  
如果您是一位一定要分个是非黑白输赢优劣并且以热度为唯一标准的读者，请不要看下去了，因为这只会让您感到不满，并且擅自误解我想要表达的东西，然后揪着lofter某私人整理的榜单来和我杠，请先去LOFTER看一下评论区就明白了。  
请对上述文字确认无误后再进行阅读。

·

您真的确认要看这段文字吗？

·

是的，没有任何情色描写但我确定会让您感到不适，您也一定要阅读吗？  
·

是我借两位主角的口发的一些牢骚也不要紧吗？  
·

我不能保证我说的话足够客观，毕竟没有网易新浪AO3的任何数据，我也承认这样的操作十分卑鄙。

·

真的没关系吗？

·

·

·

谨表对您的万分感谢。

·

·  
“那个，Crowley，这个是不是有点不太正常？” Aziraphale在看AO3。在黑蛇教会他用电脑和手机，并且把他书店里那老套的显像管台式机换成了Alienware以后，天使就自己摸索着学会了SNS的使用和……嗯，一些不可言说网站的浏览。  
他们两个的故事似乎好巧不巧被两个人类写成了一部还不错的小说，最近改编成了电视剧，有的时候走在路上他们俩都会被当成coser，不管是天使还是老蛇都还挺头大，所以最近两人把外貌都稍微改了改，改成不会莫名其妙被人类搭讪的更为普通的样子。  
也因为这个，在某个叫做AO3的网站上，二次创作文学井喷式地冒了出来。  
“你在AO3上看到什么都不会感到奇怪的。”老蛇正在一旁滴着眼药水，他把墨镜换成了黑框眼镜和褐瞳彩片隐形眼镜，头发也改成了与鳞片同样的黑褐色。他不太习惯瞳孔里有个奇怪的薄片水胶体。  
“不是，我知道它有explicit这个分类，看了几篇也还能接受。”  
“……你居然能接受？”我都不舍得碰你，这群人类也把我们写得太随便了一点，相比之下那位Neil Gaiman真应该上天堂，黑蛇心里这么碎碎念着。说起来那位Terry Pratchett似乎是上了天堂的。  
“跑题了跑题了，咳咳。”Aziraphale捣鼓了一番，把电脑上做出来的数据投到书店的大厅里，天使学起来还是很快的，天堂的科技树做到Tony Stark那样的全息投影并不是难事，“我想说的是，你看这个比例，explicit和mature加在一起和全年龄向的比例。”  
那似乎就是第一世界和第三世界的比例，发达国家和落后国家而不是发展中国家的比例。  
“这没什么好不正常的，这终究是生理本能，否则也不会有我们。”Crowley指了指他自己，表示在说地狱和恶魔，“人类一个月里大概会有一周会对这种类型的艺术创作欲罢不能，而人类有这么多，轮流着来自然就生生不息。”  
某位地狱王储的部门天天加班这事儿还是不要告诉Aziraphale了。  
“可是……我感到很不适。我不知道这是因为我是当事人还是怎么样。你再看一下这几个月的环比数据。”Crowley本来对这种司空见惯的事情不以为然，但他瞟了一眼书店中庭显现的金色峰谷式数据统计，他都有点怀疑自己的眼睛是不是被隐形眼镜搞坏了，“最近普通向少的不正常，关于我们的基本全在搞色情文学。”  
“……天使，你是不是在暗示我什么？”黑蛇对这份环比数据有点在意，他也不知道是不是最近Asmodeus那个部门在冲业绩的原因。  
“没有。”Aziraphale瞟了黑蛇一眼，后者缩了缩脖子，表示意识到了自己的无礼和越界，“而且你我都知道，那样的致命风险和人类的核泄漏差不多。”  
“我派点人去查一下。东亚那边我也看一下，毕竟……”Crowley捣鼓了一下手机，把自己平时就有在监测的人类SNS数据同样投影到书店的中庭，那使用了图论形式的数据显示是火焰般的殷红，“综合几乎所有SNS上的数据，东亚侧二次创作的数据升的很快。”  
“你们地狱的科技树已经进步这么多了么？”天使对黑蛇做出来的漂亮图表感到意外，他以为地狱都还用着落后如人类般的PPT平面指标。  
“没有，我偷的。”恶魔指了指头顶，天使一下子不知道要怎么回嘴。  
·  
大概过了1-2个月，蛇派出去的信使们才有消息，天使这边也叫了Gabriel稍微帮帮忙，但那家伙翻了两眼AO3就爱不释手了。大天使也装模作样地指派了些手下去调查，但他们都来和Aziraphale道歉，纷纷说自己真没办法在思想不被玷污的条件下淡然地做这样的数据调查。  
天使看黑蛇一脸凝重地盯着那纸报告，那是某只老鼠借与自己结缘之人的眼睛看到并推测出的情况。那个结缘之人从北京时间5/31号剧集上线开始进入天使恶魔的二次创作圈子，一直兢兢业业地搞到现在，不是流量顶级的大佬，也不是完全没有人看的小透明，故事的创作上有一定的本事，是典型的中位数人群，也是观测某个群体以及被观测的极佳对象。  
“……这他奶奶的可真有意思了。”Crowley看着手上打印出来的报告，上头标签荧光笔红笔密密麻麻圈了一堆，还有老鼠们在上头帮忙做的批注，“天使，你有没有想过，只是一部电视剧，一部节奏把控人物塑造都极为优秀的电视剧，就能把这么多人拉入地狱深渊。”  
“你什么意思？”Aziraphale站到黑蛇背后，越过沙发的靠背也细细读起这份报告。  
“就是字面意思。”说着黑蛇啧了一声，又用火焰在“被逼退坑”这行文字下划了一道。  
“……你不能说人家搞色情文学就不允许人家上天堂。”是的，那不是天堂的运作方式，评判指标有很多，搞搞黄色文学并不会扣多少综合分，“你也说了，那是正常的生理宣泄。”  
“但是这个分类，”他指了指某个叫做PWP的标签，这个标签在报告中以近3个月的高峰值甚至冲在了色情文学统计的前面，“……也对，我猜你不知道什么叫为了搞黄而搞黄。”  
天使歪了歪脑袋。黑蛇说的没错，他并不知道什么叫为了搞黄而搞黄。他的脑子里都是些经典的、符合正常美学的色情文学概念。  
“我觉得，”Crowley把那不算薄的一叠报告甩到茶几上，“让你设身处地地体会一下你可能更好理解。”  
他站了起来，天使根本不清楚自家这位鬼灵精好友要做什么，所以在黑蛇一步一步逼近他之时，他还挺懵，但出于本能，他还是一步步地后退，直到脊梁抵上书架，无路可退。Crowley比他高一些，径直逼近过来还是少许有些压迫感，于是他不由分说变出了炎剑抵上黑蛇的脖颈。  
“你……你要做甚？”他有些忌惮地问黑蛇，他不是很清楚黑蛇这突如其来的步步紧逼是要做什么。  
“……这就是我和你说的。”恶魔似乎并不害怕炎剑的灼伤，他把手撑上天使身后的书架，把天使困在自己身子的阴影里，“为了色情而色情。”  
“哈？”Aziraphale蹙起眉头，这蛇是不是脑子坏掉了，这和色情有什么关系？  
“听我说下去。你不介意的话请把你的剑收起来，还是有点疼的；但如果你担心，自然也可以就这样架着。”听黑蛇这么说，天使把剑上的火熄了，但银白色的剑刃依然架在黑蛇颈侧，“一般来说，一个故事总有个情节，有个中心，有个作者想表达的东西。情色描写会随着剧情走向而出现，或加深两人之间的情感，或让两人之间的情感戏码变得更加曲折。”  
“是的，性爱一般是情节构成的一部分，它能使一个故事变得完整。”天使点点头，表示认同恶魔的说法。  
“正常的行文就好像我们经常晚上会在一起喝酒，有的时候太晚了你便让我在这里留宿。”黑蛇眨了眨眼，天使觉得琥珀色的眼瞳也挺适合他，“如果我们两个之间的性爱是被允许的，并且你我都不介怀，那便是顺水推舟的事。喝酒，理性丧失，上床，你侬我侬。”  
这话说得Aziraphale有些脸红心跳，但他马上冷静下来，因为那是不可能的。  
“咳咳，你继续。”  
“那PWP，Porn Without Proposal，就更像我现在表现出来打算对你做的。”黑蛇似是想想都有些恶心，便把天使从自己的阴影里放开，天使的炎剑也不知何时消失不见了，“只是我想做爱了，不管你同不同意，也不管氛围合不合适，只是因为我的激素分泌突然出问题了，我想做。没有合理的前置剧情，没有中心，甚至不为了表现当事人之间的爱意，只是为了做爱表现的性感……不我甚至不知道用性感这个词是否妥当。”  
“我明白你在说什么。”Aziraphale总算是松了口气，他刚才还以为自己要被杀（吃）掉了，“只是为了自己的生理宣泄而写出来的文字，和自慰是一个道理。”  
“可那并没有什么不正常的，就像你说的，这是人类生理上的弱点，没有办法物理解决，那脑力解决也是有快感的。”天使刚脱口而出，却突然发觉有什么不对，有什么不易察觉的地方有问题，“呃……但是这种快感……”  
“你也发现了。”Crowley又坐回沙发上，拿起那叠报告继续翻看，“就和毒品一样。性爱的毒品，还有成就感的毒品。”  
“我看了信使所利用的人类写的文字，信使也记录了那人类的心路历程，她曾经有一段时间也陷入在这个泥沼里，甚至为自己写不出PWP而苦恼。”天使只觉黑蛇翻动A4纸的响动万分刺耳。  
“她为什么要为这种事情而苦恼？”天使不理解，PWP如果是黑蛇说的那样的文字，它的合理存在是对性爱依赖的宣泄，但是过多了就会像蝗虫，根据Crowley的描述，这位结缘之人并没有那么愚昧，否则黑蛇也不会同意选择这个人类。  
“因为不写PWP，不搞情色，好兆头的同人文已经没有人看了。”黑蛇万分正经地回头看向天使，茶几上丢着的手机震了震传来简讯，Asmodeus那边总算是确认了，他们并没有在数据对应的时间段里加班加点。  
“啊？”Aziraphale感到非常惊讶，他读过一部分AO3上的好兆头同人文学，那都是些很有意思的故事，有关于抑郁症的，有写他们两个创世纪时期的过往的，有写Crowley还是天使时期的可能性的，有写他们两个如果身份互换会是什么样的……那些故事所要表达的早是大大超出了他们6000年的情谊，富含了更多现实主义讽刺和人文主义关怀的作品也不计其数，怎么会……  
“她本来以为是自己不会画画导致的，所以捡起丢了很久的画笔。”黑蛇又把报告翻过一页，看着老鼠写的批注划下一道又一道焰色的横线，天使竟从他的眼中看出些许怜悯，“她也以为是自己的文字不够漂亮，不管写什么都没法吸引人，也为此自卑了很久。”  
“她很喜欢那个电视剧里演我的那位苏格兰男演员，于是在又一次实在忍不了自己SNS主页上关注的大佬说想把他摁在地上艹的时候……”他看了眼坐到身旁来的天使，不出所料地天使脸上是惊诧到恐惧的表情，“……是的有些人就是会这么意淫男演员，并且公开表示出来。她取消关注好几位牛掰的意淫ID以后，突然就想明白了，并且有同样喜欢那位男演员的其他人告诉了她一个惊人的事实。”  
“什么？”这个世界，总是比所有的小说都要精彩，天使这么思虑着。  
“有好多人，”A4纸又翻过一页，差不多是报告的最后了，“被好兆头过于浓郁的情色氛围给逼走了。”  
“那些应该写出更为丰富的文字，想出更为跌宕起伏的情节，画出构思更巧妙的图画的人们，离开了。”黑蛇把看完的报告递给天使，天使只是愣愣地看着报告的封面，迟迟不将其翻开，“并且再也不会回头。”  
“她意识到自己曾经所误以为的其实是幸存者偏差，自己留下来了，看了那些尽管是无意义的色情描写却十分厉害的文字，就以为那样的创作才是正确的，或者说有人气的。”黑蛇撑着脑袋看一旁总算是鼓起勇气一页页翻看报告的天使，茶几上多了一本初版印刷的好兆头，“她很矛盾，她那么喜欢书的作者，电视剧的演员，还有这本书，一切却都不对了。”  
“但那只是讨巧啊，人有生理本能，性爱的欢愉他们无法抗拒才会沉沦，过度沉溺于其中就会到你们那儿去了。”Aziraphale翻看着报告，他没意识到自己快把下唇咬出血来了。  
“讨巧能带来成功，或者说成就感。别人的追捧和赞美是创作的激励。”Crowley递上一杯水，他没法生生看着天使把自己咬破皮，“所以全年龄向的，情节仔细架构的，描写精雕细琢的，不是为了爽而爽的，好好揣测我们俩关系的文章，慢慢就都没有了。因为没人看。”  
“最可怕的不是消极的反馈，而是没有反馈。就像落进大海的一粒石子，一点儿水花也不起，安静到可怕。"黑蛇面前也出现了一杯白水，他往里头丢了块泡腾片，不一样的是，那泡腾片并没有滋啦作响，只是静静地消散在玻璃杯里，水也没有染上维生素的颜色，依然是淡漠的透明，"然后人，就会放弃。”  
“……可她一个人，坚持了这么久。”天使想了想自己，他很难想象如果没有身边这个恶魔时常来烦烦自己，自己要怎么在这个人间坚持下去，也许依然是个古板的天堂守备军，“就算没人看，没有可以聊的同伴，也坚持了这么久。她是怎么撑下来的？”  
“因为好兆头，在她最糟的时候救了她，就像她曾经写的篇章里所说的，是夜雨里的星辰。”恶魔扫过几眼那篇文章，里头意象的把控很对他胃口，但他并不是那么优柔寡断和脆弱易碎一人，他好歹也在地狱摸爬滚打了这么久，哪里那么容易犯抑郁；撒旦原则上也就在笼子里说说话，并不会出来干涉时事，"大多数你AO3上看到的同人作者都是这样，写了10年的也大有人在。"  
"但最后也逃脱不了满篇黄色的窠臼。"天使见过那位写了十年的作者写的文字，开始几篇还不错，但后来，明显也是撑不下去了，开始写性爱，到现在，对天使的描写他自己都看不下去。  
“其实那些没有性爱描写的可能性……要更有意思些。”天使想到了他所中意的几篇二次创作，那些更侧重于他们两个关系的深化和描写，和他们实际的关系也更加贴近。  
就算他们两个实际上也就拉拉小手，连亲个嘴都不会。  
“但人们只会冲着几篇情色小文章去。”Crowley 毫不留情地补了一句。  
“唉……这怎么让人不懊恼呢。”天使也很无奈，但那是人类的生理特征所带来的群体偏好取向，这是不可改变的、残酷如刀的客观事实。  
“于是现在，至少根据这份报告，简体中文那边，只剩寥寥几个写手了，主要还是产出PWP。”黑蛇指了指Aziraphale正翻着的那页，"也有一部分段子手，就像推特上那位Wrong Omens，但碎片化阅读没有办法做比较，这毕竟是两个领域的事情。"  
“她还继续撑着？”天使翻过一页，读着关于当前的情况。从文件中可以看出，简体中文的同人创作氛围并不是很健康，至少没有欧美区块，以及其他东亚地块健康。  
“她希望能抗争到底，所以会继续写，没人看也继续写，因为她那么爱这部作品，甚至没法忍受ooc和泥塑；但她自己也不知道，能不能到一周年的日子。”茶几上的白水已经变成了威士忌，黑蛇拾起杯子小酌一口，"被读者说风格像史铁生的时候她其实很开心，尽管还是谦虚地否认了。她想做到沈从文那样，用一个字就能勾画出精妙的故事氛围，以取代自己没法做到的像法国皇室一般华丽的遣词造句。你知道的，中文就是那样的东西。"  
“其实最矛盾的不是这个吧，毕竟有爱与坚持，继续创作并不是难事。”AO3上的大家，基本都是靠这个，坚持下来的。A4纸又翻过一页，天使已经看得稍微心平气和了些。  
“对，因为，反而在那边，点出别人太黄了或者意淫过分了，会被怼。”黑蛇漫不经心地告诉天使这意外反常的事实。  
“啊？”天使阅读的目光停下了，满怀疑问地看向Crowley，黑蛇觉得他头上适合顶着好几个问号形状的气球，“可那，不是一个崇尚守贞自好的国度？如果我记得没错，他们对色情文学还是管控的？”  
“大环境是这样没错，但就像一个乒乓球。”黑蛇手里出现了一个乒乓球，他走到中庭，狠狠将其往地上砸去，“你把它往地上摔得越狠，就弹得越高。”  
自然地，乒乓球高高飞起，击碎了书店中庭天花板的彩绘玻璃。  
“啊……对不起。”天使白了他一眼，Crowley伸出根手指往天花板晃了晃，彩绘玻璃被修复了，乒乓球也落到他手里变成一根小蛇钻进袖口。然后黑蛇把查询到的中国大陆SNS记录投影到了书店中央，天使走过来查看。  
"你可以选择不要看啊？眼睛是长在你身上的。"  
"我写个爽关你什么事。"  
"因为我太黄而取关我太乐意接受了。"  
……  
这些，是Crowley筛出来的，那人类眼睛所曾经看到过的，不管是不是好兆头圈子里的事情。天使愤怒到发抖，却又不断地用合理性说服自己不要生气，黑蛇也只是静默着看他，点了一根烟。  
“尽管言论自由还是要倡导的，但是在那样的大环境下，说什么搞黄有理……就算在英国，色情文学也会被好好打上标签，至少写个NSFW attention。”Aziraphale着实愤怒，为什么好好表达自己诉求的人要被怼，他们甚至都没有过分到直接举报，直接让那几个ID炸号，这其实是变相的，披着开放包容外衣的1984，“这也太过分了。”  
“连你都说过分了，那应该是真过分了。”恶魔吐了个烟圈，带着雪杉和雨水的气息。  
“这是不守规矩啊，不光不遵守，还要别人认同他们，反对意见一概不认同，连你们地狱也不会这么做。”这已经不是什么搞黄不搞黄的问题，这是生理本能盖过理性从而又引发了言论约束的事情，人不应该是这样的生物。  
“所以我也说过，我根本没必要作恶。”黑蛇吸了口烟，把烟气吐向中厅，把那令天使烦忧的投影给消散了，“人类自己搞出来的事情就够满上我的KPI了。”  
“这两件事加起来……还真是够呛呢。”天使回到沙发边，捡起刚才被自己放到一边的报告，这一叠A4纸里提到的东西，不致让人怒火中烧，也不致让人泪流满面，却弥漫着难以言说的苦涩，“没有和自己一样的更侧重情节的同人创作者了，没剩的几个人气也根本起不来，面上只剩几个搞黄的。但她已经写不出为了迎合那些剩下的人而把更多人逼走的文字了。成就感缺失，还有连环被怼的懊丧，很难吧，所以其他人都走了，只留了她。”  
“知道吗？她甚至写了预言。”Crowley走过来，把报告翻到后面一点的地方。  
“什么？”天使一愣，这世道是个人类都会预言还是什么？  
“她家的血统有些说不清道不明，祖上和狐仙有缘，母亲会做预知梦，而她有极其准确的反言灵技能。是堪比恶魔的反向祝福。”恶魔眨了眨眼，他刚看到报告摘要里提到这个的时候也不太敢相信，“报告的最后，是她写下的预言。虽然初衷只是想借我们两个的嘴，说她想说的事。”  
“而那个，却是我们现在的对话。”他看到天使读起那段文字的眼瞳不可思议地睁大。  
“可……我们也做不了什么。这是人类自己的选择。”Aziraphale读完了，他感觉自己有点心跳过速，他已经说了的，他现在在说的，他马上打算说的，都被写完了。他只得把刚刚看过的文字一股脑儿地抛到脑后，这并不是像Agnes Nutter那又好又准确的预言那样会对这个世界产生极致影响的预言，否则他真不知道要怎么继续和Crowley的对话，“我不想干涉人类的言论自由与思想碰撞，那是不应该的。”  
“尽管你有的时候看到AO3上关于我们的色情文学还是会感到不适。”黑蛇笑了笑，把脑袋搁到天使毛茸茸的头顶，双臂越过沙发靠背环上天使的肩颈，“说真的，如果有那个可能，你希望在上还是在下？或者什么样的play？人兽、SM、变性……”  
“哦，你给我闭嘴吧！”天使直接脑袋往后一锤，嗑上了黑蛇的下巴。  
“我就问问。”Crowley揉着下颌骨，委屈巴巴地坐回天使身边。  
“……人类……为什么没有办法互相理解呢？”本质上来说，那份报告里提到的，AO3的数据显示的，都是这个原因，但因为AO3有较为完善的标签和分类系统，这与人类的心墙相符，便也没生什么事端，但他还是有些介怀那个整体数据，他也不希望说一个天使和一个恶魔的友谊就那样被简简单单地解读成除了黄色还是黄色的东西所传达出的廉价的爱情。  
“会变成橙汁的。”Crowley看过一部叫做EVA的片子，里面就是这么展示的，合情合理，不过他其实更感兴趣的是里头对天使的描绘，那可真是太有意思的事。  
“什么？橙汁？”当然Aziraphale不可能知道这精神污染的玩意儿，纵然他很喜欢吃日本料理。  
“开个玩笑。”黑蛇不否认，自己也只是想缓和一下这书店里因为那份报告而带来的低气压。  
“那个，你觉得这个结缘人，会上天堂还是下地狱呢？”天使想把这个问题给简单化，简化成单纯的好坏，这样他就不用那么头疼和苦恼。  
“我没资格推断，那里的死后世界和我们这儿不一样，他们甚至会把那些个积分项做成图表给死去的灵魂看。”黑蛇似乎意识到了天使的心思，但这并不是一个简简单单用黑白善恶就能说清楚的事儿，就像他们两个的立场一样，他拍了拍天使的后背。  
“但她的话，信使说过，”他不想让天使更忧心了，可事实就是事实，“她说，自己会下地狱的，一定。”  
的确，如果东亚并不是由泰山府君的地府管理，这位也应该是下地狱，因为她拒绝作出牺牲，而是拿起纸笔和键盘，打没有必要的，一个人的战役。他能看到Aziraphale的眼里有泪花，天使也许永远没法理解，为什么有人会心甘情愿下地狱。  
有些人类是知道的，那由你好我好大家好所堆砌出来的天堂，他们注定去不了。  
·  
摊在茶几上的报告被溜进窗隙的微风吹开，翻到了最后一页，预言的最后写着：  
我细想了很久，还是打算将这篇文字发出来，就算我知道最后我会变成过街老鼠人人喊打，简体中文的好兆头圈子里也许再也容不下我这号人物，可能连神秘博士圈子里也不会。我甚至可能在网络世界中直接社会性死亡。  
这是当局者迷旁观者清的事情，同好们退坑的原因，现在兆圈的结果，我真的很心痛，因为我真的那么爱盖曼老爷子的这个作品。所以我决定将我知道了的事实说出来，它不够全面，但可以照亮那些急速驶过的飞车下看不见的影子，映出一些被生理快感所忽略了很久很久的东西。  
我不打算批判什么，我只是想告诉大家一些我所看到的真相，一些我所意识到的，CP25当日，好几位过来看了看本子却说退坑了的游人，曾经是什么样的心情。  
·

·

再次，对看完这篇的你，谨表十二万分的感激之情。

·


End file.
